


19/12/'27

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Тесей пишет Персивалю





	19/12/'27

«Давно не писал тебе, Персиваль. Помнится, первые годы письма так и летали туда-сюда через океан, а сейчас замотался, забегался, почти и забыл, как приятно и полезно бывает изложить мысли стройно на бумаге, чтобы отправить тебе, а после, ожидая ответа, строчить новое письмо, наполняя мелкими радостными событиями, рифмованными строчками, воспоминаниями, полезными в нашей нервной работе рецептами.

Здесь сейчас некому пожаловаться на завалы документации или нерасторопных подчинённых — Рождество близко, все отделы на ушах из-за годовой отчётности. Да все и так знают о пойманной банде воришек, среди которых затесался полуэльф-полугоблин, явно из ваших. Думали сначала, ребёнка они подрядили пролезать, или полукниззла натаскали, а оно вот как оказалось. Дважды уже из камеры сбегал — металл его слушается, да и от эльфийской магии всё не перекроешь: сменит хозяина за медный кнат, и может в любую точку страны аппарировать. Надеюсь, не додумается, хотя и жалко его.

Ньют опять в командировке. Издатель его совсем загонял — вынь и положь колдографии с консультантами для рекламной кампании. Там справочник-то, дай Мерлин, в полпальца толщиной выходит, а шуму столько, будто многотомная энциклопедия. Впрочем, в командировке Ньют не потому, но причин, по которым моего брата посылают с поручениями отдела Тайн, не знаю даже я, хотя они и располагаются через холл от моего кабинета.

В министерстве новое поветрие: бумажные птички. Кто-то из послов притащил с собой сына, тот сложил из бумаги воробья… Скоро нельзя будет за дверь выйти, чтобы на тебя не набросились безумные бумажные творения — от остроклювых лебедей до реалистичных моделей маггловских летательных аппаратов. Я был прав: упорядочивание мыслей в письме действительно помогает думать. Сейчас сходил до камер, выяснил, кто счастливый владелец нашего домушника, перекупил контракт. Теперь у меня есть собственный домовой полуэльф. Вот думаю отослать его в Америку, чтобы ваши регистраторы решали, как с ним быть. Ну зачем мне полуэльф-полугоблин, да ещё и с такой интересной биографией? У меня и дома-то нет.

Написал о доме и вспомнил о важном. Жениться собираюсь. Пока не знаю, на ком, но обязательно надо. Говорят, неженатые главы аврората долго не задерживаются ни в кресле, ни на этом свете. Так что я теперь буду серьёзным семейным человеком. Заодно и дом присмотрю, пока жену ищу.

До встречи, Персиваль. Надеюсь, нескорой».

Тесей с минуту постоял, раздумывая, стоит ли подписываться под машинально проставленной датой. В конце концов начертал инициалы, скрутил письмо и бросил в камин. Пламя на пробу лизнуло разворачивающийся свиток и, распробовав, жадно набросилось на плотную бумагу и непросохшие чернила.


End file.
